I Found my Soul Mate a Kiba Inuzuka Love Story
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Takara is a vet with unique skills reguarding animals what happens when Kiba meets her.
1. Chapter 1

I Found my Soul Mate (a Kiba Inuzuka Love Story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters

Introduction

She was named Takara by her parents. Her family lived outside a small village where her parents were the only vets in the area. As Takara grew up her parents trained her, and taught Takara everything they knew about being a vet.

One summer when Takara was 13 she asked to stay with her grandfather he lived in the forest, and took care of injured wild animals. After a year of begging, and bugging her parents they finally gave in, and allowed Takara to go stay with her grandfather.

While Takara was staying with her grandfather the village is attacked, and her parents were killed. Takara was saddened by her loss but she learned a lot under her grandfather. Unfortunately he died shortly after Takara turned 16.

She roamed for the next two years learning animal behavior until Takara became a well sought out specialist being requested by villages to handle difficult animal problems. Takara was well-known, and respected despite her young age of only 18 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Takara had gotten thru the leaf villages gates with the letter she received from the Hokage requesting her help with one of the Inuzuka ninja dogs. Takara was so lost in the letters directions to the Hokage's office that she walked right into someone. Takara looked up to see a tall man with white hair, and a mask covering his face. Takara says, "Sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention."

He offers her a hand up, and says, "I've never seen you around here before are you new?" She replies, "Yes my name is Takara I'm looking for the Hokage's office."

He smiles, and says, "My name is Kakashi, and I'd be happy to show you the way."

Takara notices him pick up a book from the ground she smirked knowing the kind of book it was, and says, "I guess I wasn't the only one not watching where I was going."

Kakashi sweat drops, and rubs the back of his neck replying, "Guilty as charged."

Takara giggles, and follows Kakashi to the Hokage's office once there he says, "Here you are, and welcome to the leaf village."

Takara replies, "Thank you Kakashi, and try not to enjoy your porn book while you're walking."

Kakashi blushes, and replies, "I will take it into consideration" then he takes off down the street.

Takara was admitted to the office, and behind the desk was a young blond male so she asks, "Are you the Hokage sir?"

He smiles at her saying, "Yes I am Naruto Uzumaki at your service, and what brings you to our village?" Takara hands him the letter replying, "I received this request from the Inuzuka clan."

He looks over the paper saying, "Ah yes we have expected you." Takara looks at him confused, and she asks, "Hokage you're not going to grill me since I'm so young?"

Naruto chuckles replying, "No I'm not, and would you please call me Naruto." He calls Tsume Inuzuka into the office, and says to her, "Your specialist is here."

Tsume says, "Thank you Naruto but where is she?" Takara giggles saying, "I was kind of expecting that."

Naruto points to Takara saying, "That is her." Tsume looks at Takara, and asks, "Aren't you a little young miss?"

Takara smiles replying, "My name is Takara I'm 18 years old. I may be young but I know what I'm doing, and you're welcome to test me if you like."

Tsume says, "That won't be necessary if you don't know what you're doing I'm sure your patient will kill you." Takara smiles asking, "She's that bad?"

Tsume replies, "Yes she is we were considering putting her down until we heard about your abilities." Takara sighs, and says, "Looks like I'm going to be here for a while."

Tsume puts her hand on her shoulder, and says, "We have a spare bedroom you will sleep there I'll take you to the kennel where she's being housed, and introduce you to my daughter the vet in charge."

Takara replies, "Well let's get started you lead the way."

Takara waves goodbye to Naruto as she follows Tsume to her home once Takara enters the from door she's knocked down by Kuromaru she smiles, and says, "Well hello to you too."

Kuromaru sniffs, and smells Takara before finally getting off of her, and barking at Tsume. She says, "Kuromaru says you smell like a vet, and welcomes you to our home."

Takara holds her hand out to Kuromaru so he can smell her replying, "Thank you for allowing me to share your home."

Kuromaru smells Takara, and then goes lay down Tsume is surprised saying, "Well you do know how to behave around a strange dog."

Takara replies, "I would hope so otherwise I could be accidentally be bitten, and that is never good for either." Tsume says, "For 18 you're very smart when it comes to dogs." Takara thanks her, and follows her to the kennels.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Tsume led Takara over to another woman, and says, "This is my daughter Hana she's our vet she'll tell you all you need to know. Hana this is Takara she's here to help with Osaka" then Tsume leaves them alone. Takara asks, "Why did you name her Dragon?"

Hana replies, "You'll find out when you meet her." Takara asks, "So what's her history, and what's the problem?"

Hana replies, "No health problems but the problem is she's become impossible to handle, and too dangerous to let out of a cage making her really agitated, and angry."

Takara sighs saying, "I'd like to see Osaka please."

Hana takes Takara to the cages all the way to the back at the very last cage. She can see a large furry creäture in the cage twisting, and banging into the cage. Teeth bared snarling, and drool leaking out. Hana says, "This would be her."

Takara asks, "How do you feed her?" Hana says, "You must put on attack gear to feed her, or you will be seriously hurt."

Takara replies, "I can see why you were considering putting her down. I will be feeding her from now on it will help me gain her trust."

Hana smiles saying, "Fine by me it will mean one less thing for me to do." Takara says, "No problem I will take over her care, and I won't be needing the attack gear."

Hana shakes her head replying, "You're absolutely crazy." Takara giggles, and says, "I have a strategy that works in cases like hers."

Hana leaves Takara to go take care of her patients yelling back, "Good luck to you."

Takara takes some food out of her backpack causing Osaka to calm down some but not much. Takara sits near the cage but far enough away so that Osaka can't bite her. Osaka growls at Takara fiercely Takara very carefully and very slowly pushes some of the food under the cage, and then carefully brings her hand back to her body. Takara starts to eat some of the food, and says, "Mm this is good."

Osaka growled, and snarled at Takara but eventually started to sniff what Takara had left on the floor. She carefully licked the food before finally deciding to eat it. Takara smiled, and asked, "Would you like more?"

Osaka glared at Takara as she took some more food, and carefully placed it into Osaka's cage. Osaka growled at Takara but gobbled up the food anyway. Takara took the rest of the food she had, and pushed it under the cage to Osaka. She was busy eating so there was no need to be very careful, and Takara waited once Osaka noticed the food she just devoured it until it was all gone. After Osaka was finished Takara tried to put her hand near the cage, and Osaka snapped at Takara, hair raised, and growling loudly.

Takara says, "I see you're not won over by food so easily. Well I'm stubborn too, and I'm not going to go away so you better get used to me."

Takara starts to head back to Hana when she's knocked down by a very large white dog that starts to lick her all over. Takara screams, "Ek doggy slobber."

A male voice says, "Sorry about that Akamaru just loves meeting new people." Takara says, "Well hello Akamaru you have such a handsome voice for a dog."

Akamaru barks, and gets off of Takara as a hand reaches to help her up saying, "That voice would be mine I'm Kiba" as he chuckles at her joke. A slight blush crossed Takara's face as she saw the handsome man in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Takara asks, "What are you doing back here" as she quickly looks over his whole body. Kiba replies, "My mom Tsume sent me to get you for dinner."

Takara says, "She didn't have to go out of her way for me." Kiba replies, "Just come she doesn't like it when someone is late."

Takara follows Kiba to the kitchen, and sits at the table with everyone else. Tsume asks, "So how is it going with Osaka so far?"

Takara replies, "She's pretty bad but I have seen worse." Hana asks, "How did dinner go?"

Tsume looks shocked yelling "You let her feed her she's way too small for the suit."

Hana yells back defensively, "She asked to feed her, and she's still in one piece so it's obvious she knows what she's doing."

Takara try's to stop the argument by saying, "I didn't go in the cage I put the food under the gate."

They both sigh in relief so Takara asks, "Is your clan able to talk with all the dogs or just the one you're assigned?"

Hana replies, "We can talk to all of them why?"

Takara responds, "Well I'd like to hear what she has to say is there any way a clan member can help me for an hour or so?"

Tsume asks, "What do you expect to gain from this?" Takara replies, "It will help me come up with the best strategy for dealing with her."

Tsume says, "I'll see if anyone has some free time they would like to volunteer." Takara smiles, and says, "Thank you very much."

Kiba speaks up saying, "I'll do it mom Akamaru, and I have a day off anyway." Tsume replies, "Great now I don't have to look." Everyone finishes dinner, and goes to bed for the night.

Takara spends half of the night tossing, and turning due to images of Kiba's sexy body going thru her mind it didn't help any that she was mentally undressing him either. At some point during the night Takara fell into a deep sleep. When she does start coming around Takara thinks it's into another dream she feels a warm tongue lick her lips Takara moans a little liking the feel. Takara was going to open her mouth when she noticed a heavy weight on her, and Takara realized that she wasn't dreaming. This just ticked Takara off who thought they had the right to kiss her in such a way.

Takara was about to get mad when she realized they were licking her whole face she carefully moved her hands up to their face only to realize they were furry. That made Takara's eyes shoot open only to see a very happy Akamaru sitting on her, and licking her face. Takara gently moves his face off of hers saying, "Ok Akamaru I'm up." Takara sits up in bed not realizing anyone else is in the room as the covers drop down.

**~ Kiba's thoughts ~**

I opened her door, man did she look cute lying there in bed. I sent Akamaru to wake her up not knowing if she woke up grouchy, or not. She moaned softly when Akamaru was licking her lips such an arousing sound coming from her. I almost wanted to jump into bed with her but I hardly know her. By some miracle I was able to control my impulse to pounce on her.

Then oh my god she sat up obviously unaware that I was in the room with her. The covers fell down as she sat up in bed the pink night-gown hugging her curves in all the right ways. Even though the pink night-gown wasn't very reviling it cause my blood to race, and heat to rush thru my body it awoke the beast in my pants I blushed from the reaction my body had, and turned around so that I wouldn't be tempted to take her right then.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Kiba turned around blushing, and saying "Sorry Takara I thought you were awake I should have knocked." Takara looked up realizing he saw her but all she could manage to say was, "If you close the door I'll get dressed" while turning beet red.

Kiba closes the door, and Takara quickly dressed for the day as soon as Takara is done she opens the door causing Kiba to fall onto the bedroom floor since he was leaning on the door. Takara rush over to Kiba saying, "Oh my god are you ok?"

Kiba replies, "yeah I think so I guess leaning on the door was a bad idea." Takara smiles saying, "I think it was Kiba how about trying a wall next time they don't move."

Kiba chuckles replying, "I'll keep that in mind" as he gets up from the floor. Takara says, "I guess you're waiting to translate for me?"

Kiba grins at her, and says, "Yes I am the sooner we're done the sooner Akamaru, and I can play." Takara replies, "Well let's get going then."

They both head into the Kennels back to the cage where Osaka is housed. Takara gives her breakfast, and waits for her to finish eating before she starts to ask her questions.

Takara asks, "Are you ready to translate Kiba?" He replies, "You bet I am."

Takara asks, "Osaka why do you act this way?" Osaka replies, "I want out of this prison."

Takara says to her, "But you were behaving badly before they put you in here why was that?" Osaka replies, "Why should I tell you you'll just abandon me too."

Takara says, "No I won't I promise you I'll stay as long as you need me too." Osaka replies, "Like I'm going to believe you you'll have to prove it human!"

Takara asks, "How exactly do I prove it?" Osaka thinks a moment then replies, "Spend 24 hours locked in this cage with me."

Takara asks, "How do I know you won't kill me?" Osaka replies, "You'll just have to trust me."

Takara replies, "Alright you win I will stay with you for 24 hours." Kiba yells, "What are you crazy?"

Takara says, "No I'm willing to trust her so that she will trust me in return." Kiba says, "I don't like this one bit."

Takara smiles, and says, "I'll be fine Kiba now lock the gate behind me." Kiba replies, "Ok I'll be back to let you out in 24 hours if you're still breathing."

Takara puts down a small blanket, and sits on it in the cage as Kiba locks the door behind her. Takara makes sure that she's on the opposite side of the cage so that Osaka can approach Takara if she wants too but allowing her space. Takara reads a book while she's waiting for the time to pass by before long Kiba is back with Osaka's, and Takara's dinner. Eventually Takara starts to get tired, and falls asleep once she's asleep Osaka comes over, and sniffs Takara eventually lying down by her feet. Kiba returns after 24 hours to not only see that Takara is still alive but the dog sleeping by her feet. Kiba says, "Wow! I was not expecting this."

Takara replies, "Sh… she's sleeping." Kiba rushes off only to return with his mother, and sister saying, "See I told you so."

Hana and Tsume both stand there in shock for a moment asking, "What did you do to get that?" Takara simply replied, "I trusted her. Do you think I can take her out of here?"

They both look at each other but Tsume replies, "Yes you can as long as she's on a training lead, and Kiba goes with you."

Kiba groans asking, "Why do I have to go?"

Tsume hits him upside the head replying, "so you can take her places with few people, and just in case there is a problem."

Kiba groans saying, "Fine" finally letting Takara out of the cage, and handing her a training lead to place on Osaka. To everyone surprise Osaka allows Takara to put it on her.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Kiba takes Takara to an old training ground that is never used once inside the gates Takara lets Osaka off the training lead so she can go for a good run to get her sparks out. Kiba asks, "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

Takara replies, "Yes I can get her back when we're ready to go." Kiba lets Akamaru take off, and asks, "What should we do while they get there sparks out?"

Takara replies, "I wouldn't mind knowing a little more about the Inuzuka clan, or we could get to know each other." Kiba grins saying, "I'd like to get to know you more Takara."

Takara replies, "How about we take turns asking, and answering questions." Kiba says, "That sounds fair enough but I get to ask the first question."

Takara giggles, and says, "Ok go ahead." Kiba asks, "How old are you?"

Takara replies, "18 how about you Kiba?" Kiba says, "I'm 18 too. What village are you a part of?"

Takara replies, "None I grew up in a small village near the mist village, and then moved to the mountains taking care of wild animals with my grandfather but after he passed away I traveled from place to place. No village every wanted to keep me so I have wondered ever since how about you?"

Kiba looks kind of sad saying, "I'm sorry to hear that I have lived in the leaf village all my life I don't know many other places. Do you have any family?"

Takara replies, "I found my family tree it talked about an Uncle on my mother's side of the family but I wouldn't know where to start looking. Do you have any other family besides your clan, mother, or sister?"

Kiba grins saying, "Nope hey what was your uncle's name?" Takara replies, "His name was Sakumo Hatake but there was a family falling out when mom married dad."

Kiba gets all excited yelling, "I know your cousin!" Takara's shocked yelling, "WHAT!"

Kiba smirks saying, "Yup let's get the dogs, and I'll introduce you to him."

Takara waves two treats in the air, and soon she's knocked over by two very large dogs slobbering up the treats in her hand. Takara puts the training lead back onto Osaka, and follows Kiba to an apartment in the middle of the village. He knocks on the door only for it to be answered by the masked white-haired man Takara had bumped into before.

Kakashi asks, "What is it Kiba?" He says very excited, "You two are cousins."

They both look at Kiba, and ask, "We're related?" Kiba says, "Takara I'd like you to meet Kakashi Hatake son of Sakumo Hatake."

Takara smiles, and says, "Nice to meet you Cousin." Kakashi stands there shocked, and asks, "Your mother was Sakiko Hatake?"

Takara replies, "Yes." Kakashi asks, "How is she doing?" Takara replies, "She's dead Kakashi."

Kakashi says, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." Takara asks, "Kakashi do you know why my mom was mad with her parents?"

Kakashi replies, "Yes I do she was arranged to marry a member of the Inuzuka clan at the time but she loved your father so she ran off with him leaving her dad in a bind, and with a big mess to clean up."

Kiba jumps in saying, "She was supposed to marry my dad technically speaking by our clan laws I can claim you as my mate."

Takara blushed slightly saying, "Oh I see well I don't run away from my obligations so if that's what you want it's fine with me."

Kiba was positively red he never expected her to agree to it. Kakashi said, "That sounds like a true Hatake your mother taught you well."

Takara smiles, and says, "Actually I learned that from my grandfather on my dad's side." Kakashi grins, and says, "He sounds like a smart man."

Kiba interrupts again saying, "We should head back I need to report this to my mom." Both Takara and Kakashi reply, "Ok we'll catch up later."


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Kiba literally drags Takara back to his house almost ripping her arm out of the socket. He rushes over to his mother, and says, "Mom her mother was supposed to marry dad."

Tsume replies, "I know Kiba." He growls yelling, "What do you mean you know!" Tsume replies growling, "Don't growl at me young man the Hatake family already settled things with the Inuzuka clan."

Kiba replies, "But mom she should have to be my mate." Tsume smirks saying, "Why Kiba my dear do you have feelings for this young woman?"

Kiba replies (blush), "I do not" then looks at Takara, and says, "You can at least escort me to the dance tonight." Takara looks at him, and says, "I'd like that but I don't have a dress to wear."

Kiba looks completely shocked that Takara even agreed to go when Hana says, "I think I have a dress that will fit you. Takara follows Hana to her room, and close the door. She throws a dress at Takara but its way too tight so she asks, "Do you have another one a little larger?"

Hana replies, "Yes I forgot to clean out my closet so I have lots of old clothes that don't fit."

She digs some more, and throws Takara another dress that she puts on, and after looking at it Takara asks, "Do you have one that (blush) shows less of my chest."

Hana grins saying, "Hmm I do have another one that size."

She throws Takara one more dress she takes off the old one, and replaces it with the new one that looks like it was made for her body. Hana turns around, and says, "Wow you look great in that Kiba's going to have a heart attack."

Takara blushes, and asks, "Do I look that good?" Tsume comes in to check on how you two are doing she says, "Wow I didn't realize I had such a pretty girl staying here."

Takara blushes, and says, "Thank you." Takara feeds Osaka, and puts her in her bedroom for the night. Takara exits her room to find Kiba standing there so she asks, "Are you ready to go?"

Kiba blushes saying, "Um…you look nice let's go." Kiba walks Takara to where the dance is being held Kiba asks, "How about I introduce you to everyone here first?"

Takara replies, "I'd like that." Kiba walks Takara over to a table, and says, "This is Hinata she's in love with Naruto. Hinata this is Takara."

Hinata blushes stuttering, "Kiba…." Takara giggles, and says, "Don't worry I won't tell Hinata."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Takara noticed a familiar face heading her direction, and she smiles. Takara rushes over, and hugs him saying, "Neji it's so nice to see you again."

Kiba looks shocked, and emits a low growl causing Hinata to giggle, and say, "It looks like you like her Kiba." He mutters under his breath, "I more than like her."

Hinata grins having heard him saying, "You should tell her Kiba." He comes over to Takara, and asks, "So how did you and Neji meet?"

Neji says, "I was on a mission, and was injured she gave me some first aide." Takara noticed the look of jealousy on Kiba's face so she asked, "Neji how is your girlfriend doing?"

Neji replies noting Kiba's expression, "We're engaged now" and then asks, "Is he your boyfriend now." Takara says sadly, "I have no boyfriend Neji."

Neji smirks, and says, "You should make time for one everyone needs someone some time."

Just then a girl grabs onto Neji's arm glaring at Takara, and asks, "Aren't you going to introduce me honey." Takara smiles, and says, "You must be Tenten I've heard so much about you."

Tenten blushes, and says, "Oh" then she asks, "Is Kiba your date?" Takara blushes a little replying, "I guess he is."

Tenten pokes at him saying, "You should at least dance with her Kiba." He grabs Takara, and takes her to the dance floor where she says, "I don't know how to Kiba."

Kiba grins saying, "Don't worry just follow my lead."

He slides his hand around her waist sending shivers thru her body Takara mentally wondered why she felt so connected to Kiba even though she didn't know him well. Takara often wondered if Kiba felt the same way she did. Kiba started to move with Takara around the dance floor he loved her sent it drove him crazy.

He pulled her close, and just loved how her body moved with his, and how her hips swayed. Kiba's muscles tensed as Takara's hand-made its way around his waist. He lowered his head, and nuzzled her cheek. Takara turned towards Kiba a little confused by his actions just as she does Hana bumps into Kiba causing him to kiss her on the lips. Kiba pulled away blushing saying, "I'm sorry Takara I didn't mean too."

Takara had no idea that Kiba's lips were so soft she couldn't help herself but to return the kiss. So Takara leaned in, and kissed his lips softly giving Kiba plenty of opportunity to pull away. Kiba couldn't believe his luck this beautiful woman was kissing him, and he wasn't going let this opportunity pass him by so he returned the kiss. All too soon the Kiss ended Takara blushed, and said, "I'm so sorry Kiba I couldn't help myself."

Kiba smirked, and says, "I didn't mind in fact I liked it a lot." Takara start pulling away saying, "I shouldn't have Kiba I work for your mother."

Kiba pulls Takara back, and kisses her romantically she couldn't help but to wrap her arms around his neck, and return the kiss. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. Kiba asks, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Takara looks shocked saying, "But I...I work for your mom." Kiba chuckles at Takara's flustered look, and says, "You didn't answer my question."

Takara blushes, and says, "We don't know each other Kiba." He growls, and says, "We will get to know each other. Just tell me you don't feel anything, and I won't bother you anymore."

Takara looks at him confused until he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Takara starts to go week in her knees luckily Kiba catches her, and pulls Takara close to him she groans as he pulls away from her. Kiba chuckles, and says, "You get more if you agree to be my girlfriend."

Takara replies, "Yes I'll be your girlfriend just get those lips back down here." Takara grabs his shirt, and pulls him crashing into her lips. Leaving Kiba a little stunned by the intensity of the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Kiba took Takara back home after the dance ended, and went to his room for the night where he had dreams of her.

**~ Fast Forward Three Months ~**

Takara was in the vet clinic she had finally gained enough trust with Osaka to give her the shots she needed to keep her healthy. When Kakashi came rushing in, "Its Pukkun he's hurt."

Takara says, "oO Kakashi put the little guy on the table." Pukkun says, "I'm not a puppy."

Takara giggles saying, "I know you're not Pukkun." Takara checks him out, and says, "It seems you have a thorn in your paw."

Takara walks over to the cabinet where Hana keeps the equipment, and reaches up to get the tweezers. Takara has trouble reaching the tweezers Kiba happens to be walking by, and sees her struggling. Kiba comes over, and presses into Takara as he reaches the tweezers for her causing them both to blush.

Hana walks in, and sees her brother, and that Takara's pinned between him, and the counter she smirks saying, "Kiba if you wanted to mate with her you could at least wait until she's out of here jeez."

Kiba growls at her as he hands you the tweezers saying, "I was just helping her reach something pervert."

Takara heads over to Pukkun blushing, and pulls the thorn out of his paw making him feel instantly better. Kakashi chuckles at Takara's blush she turns to him saying, "At least I'm not a pervert that reads sex books and not getting a girlfriend Kakashi."

Kakashi sweet drops, and Takara notices the look Hana is giving him she rolls her eyes saying, "Why don't you two perverts go get a room."

They both take off to the sound of a chuckling Kiba. That is until Akamaru drops on the ground whining. Kiba races over saying, "Akamaru what's wrong boy?"

Takara walks over to Kiba, and Akamaru as all he does is whine more. Takara starts checking Akamaru out as she does she notices nothing wrong but she also notice him looking at Osaka.

Takara calls Osaka over to where the three of them are Takara watches as Akamaru stops whining to watch her move across the room Takara giggles. Kiba asks growling, "What's so funny?"

Takara smiles saying, "It's a simple case of puppy love." Kiba calms down asking, "Puppy love!"

Takara points over to Osaka saying, "He has his eye on that one over there."

Kiba looks at Osaka cleaning herself, and then over to Akamaru who is positively drooling while looking at Osaka. Kiba chuckles saying, "It's about time he showed an interest in girls."

Takara smiles saying, "We should check with Hana or your mother if it would be ok for them to be together." Kiba replies, "Shouldn't we see how Osaka feels about this fist?"

Osaka gets up, and walks over to the still whining Akamaru, and licks his nose. Akamaru hops up instantly recovered, and licks her nose back. Kiba smirks saying, "Never mind the feeling seems to be mutual."

Takara giggles, and kisses Kiba's cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

After leaving the kennel Takara decided to go for a walk while Kiba went to find his mother, or sister. While on her walk she bumped into Naruto, "Hey" he said.

Takara replies kind of sad, "Hi Naruto." He asks, "what's the problem Takara?"

Takara sighs saying, "No problem just I'll be done soon, and there will be no need for me here anymore, and I really don't want to leave."

Naruto smiles, and says, "You can stay we could always use medical ninja's that can treat animals too." Takara replies, "But I don't know how to treat humans."

Naruto says, "I'm sure you will learn fast, and I know the perfect teacher too." Takara smiles saying, "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto smirks asking, "Any particular reason you wish to stay?" Takara blushes saying, "Yes there is someone I kind of love."

Naruto gives her a cheesy grin asking, "Is it Kiba?" Takara blushes more replying, "Yes Naruto but please don't tell him."

Naruto replies, "Your secret is safe with me believe it!"

Takara smiles waving good-bye to Naruto heading back to where she stayed when Takara got lost she silently cursed herself for watching Kiba's hot body rather than how to get home. Takara was starting to get nervous as the trees started getting thicker.

Takara noticed a man with a dog as she got closer Takara can see the all too familiar markings of the Inuzuka clan on him. Takara walks close enough for him to hear her not wanting to get bitten Takara says, "Excuse me Mr. Inuzuka could you direct me to Hana's Kennel?"

He looked at Takara, and said, You're not of the Inuzuka clan what business do you have with her?" Takara replied, "I'm helping her rehabilitate a dog."

He says, "Well my name is Raiden, and this is my partner Iwa we'd be happy to show you the way."

Takara started to get scared even more as the area became even less familiar than before. For some reason Osaka could sense her intense fear she started going really crazy at the Kennel eventually busting the door down. It startles Akamaru who starts barking like mad. Tsume, Hana, and Kiba come rushing to Akamaru's frenzied bark. They rushed after Akamaru who chased after Osaka not exactly knowing why she was acting the way she was. As they moved closer to where Takara was Kiba could smell her fear, and quickened his pace. Once they arrived Raiden grabbed Takara, and said, "Aw how cute my old partner is here to rescue her."

Tsume says, "Let her go Raiden." He shoved Takara down to the ground replying, "I see no claim to her."

Kiba growled yelling, "She is mine!"

Raiden growled something to Iwa Takara can tell whatever he said the dog didn't want to do but she could sense Raiden getting angry at the dog. Takara whispers softly to the dog, "jJst go ahead, and do it I'll forgive you he won't."

With that said Iwa knocked Takara down pinning her to the ground quickly biting her hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Osaka would not tolerate this attack on the one person who has been nothing but kind to her. She charged head first knocking Iwa off of Takara. She was about to bite Iwa when Takara yelled, "Please don't he was ordered too."

Osaka steps back, and changes direction charging at Raiden. He barks orders at Iwa who reluctantly follows Takara watches as Iwa charges towards Osaka despite Tsume yelling at Takara. She rushes blocking Osaka from being bitten by Iwa managing to get herself bitten yet again. Osaka was a little surprised when Takara took the hit for her, and picked Takara up brining her over to Hana. Since Raiden was too busy with Tsume, and Kiba to notice that Takara was no longer at his feet.

Hana took Takara, and Osaka to the hospital since Takara was passed out. After taking care of Raiden, Kiba, and Tsume figured Hana had taken Takara to the hospital, and they joined her there. Kiba paced in the waiting room at the hospital until Hana came out saying, "Takara is going to be fine." Then she turns to her mother, and says, "The doctor would like to see you before allowing visitors."

Tsume heads back with the nurse to Takara's room, and then enters the room to see the doctor. Tsume asks, "You needed me?"

Tsunade asks as she points to Takara, "Yes is this normal?" Takara was extremely pale, her nails had grown, and she hand fangs in her mouth.

Tsume looked shocked saying, "I don't know our dogs don't normally bite humans." Osaka charges in surprising Tsunade, Tsume says, "Let her stay Osaka is fond of Takara."

Osaka replies, "Fond … fond I down right love the girl she took a hit that was meant for me." Takara's eyes flutter open in disbelief she quietly asks, "Did Osaka just say she loves me?"

Tsume replies, "Yes she did…you understood her!" Takara replies, "Some of it I did why is that?"

Tsume, and Tsunade look shocked as Tsume says, "I'll ask the elders about this" then she leaves. Just then Takara realize what happened, and yell, "Wait I understood a dog?"

Osaka snorts replying ,"I'm a highly trained Inuzuka dog ninja. I am no mere mangy dog, and don't you forget that master."

Takara replies confused, "Master?" Osaka snorts louder asking, Have you looked at yourself lately?"

Takara asks Tsunade, "Can I have a mirror Osaka says I need to look at myself." Just then Kiba barges in, and asks, "Where is Takara I demand to see her."

Takara replies, "I'm right here Kiba."

He looks Takara over, and positively starts to drool uncontrollably her scent is positively breath-taking. He can't control himself, and pounces on Takara kissing her passionately but briefly which is due to Osaka knocking him on the floor. Kiba growls at her until Tsunade yells, "Kiba you could have injured her doing that."

Kiba blushes, and says, "Sorry I just couldn't help myself." Tsunade hands Takara a mirror, and covers her ears Kiba looks at her strange until she screams, "I look like Kiba minus the face markings."

Kiba smirks saying, "No you look way hotter." Takara blushes as Osaka says, "Ew human mush" with makes both Takara, and Kiba laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Tsume comes back, and enters the room with a vial she says to Tsunade, "The elders say this should help her recover."

Tsunade gives Takara the vial, and she drinks it after finishing it she falls asleep. Kiba paces nervously while Takara sleeps but after several hours she wakes back up, and the color had returned to her body. Tsunade checks Takara over, and says, "Well you're well enough to leave."

Kiba picked Takara up as he did Tsume said, "Son you shouldn't get so attached she's not a member of our village."

Takara looked at her, and said, "I already asked Naruto to stay here, and he said yes."

Kiba growled at his mother saying, "It may be hard to believe but I love her mom. I want her to be my mate."

Takara snuggled into Kiba's chest earning a shiver from him. Tsume was about to argue until she saw the look Takara had in her eyes as she looked at him. Tsume sighs saying, "Although I think it's a little soon but I won't object to it."

Kiba nuzzled Takara's neck she looks up, and asks, "What does it mean to be a mate Kiba?"

Kiba blushed replying, "It means I'm yours, and you're mine. We belong to each other only for the rest of our lives. It also means you're the only one that could give me children."

Takara blushes at the thought saying, "I love you too Kiba" as she kiss his lips tenderly.

Kiba can't stand it anymore he has to have her now. He takes off leaving everyone else behind until he reaches his desired destination his bedroom. Takara's a little surprised so she asks, "Why are we here?"

Kiba smirks saying in a lust filled voice, "I must have you as my mate now."

Takara blushes at his words, and the way he's looking at her. She squeaks out as Kiba's lips attack her neck, "But I've never done this before."

Kiba replies in a husky voice, "Don't worry I'll be gentle."

He gives Takara a reassuring gentle kiss she can't help but to wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Kiba's tongue licked across her lips she hesitated because she was nervous Kiba squeezes her ass causing Takara to gasp in surprise allowing him entrance to her mouth. Kiba explores her mouth with his tongue Takara's tongue meets his they twirl, and dance around each other. Kiba trailed hot kisses down her neck until he found a spot that made her squirm beneath him. Kiba smirked saying, "Don't hold back I want to hear you."

Takara wasn't sure what he meant until he kissed that same spot in a surprise attack, and a soft moan escaped her lips. Kiba says, "Yeah more of that."

Takara blushed, and Kiba smirked quickly removing her shirt, and chest binding Takara was about to object when she noticed his shirt was off. Takara reached up, and traced his chest muscles cause him to tense up, and her to forget she was topless. That is until Kiba's lips crashed down on Takara's breast his weight pushed her back down on the bed as he caressed her left breast, and flicked his tongue across the right nipple. Takara gently lift Kiba's head he looks at her confused she asks, "Kiba have you done this before?"

Kiba now worried Takara will change her mind reluctantly answers, "Yes I have been with a woman before." He starts to move away Takara grabs him, and pull him close saying, "I still love you, and want to be with you Kiba."

His smiles, and reaches for Takara's skirt she puts her hand on his, and asks, "Can you mark me first?" Kiba is a little surprised but replies, "I don't see why not."

Takara moves her hair aside, and tilts her head allowing Kiba better access to her neck. Kiba quickly moves in rubbing his fangs on Takara's neck until he finds the spot he likes, and he bites down releasing his charka into the bite mark as he moves back from her neck he says, "I will need to do that again later."

Takara shocks Kiba by pulling his pants down unfortunately she managed to get his boxers too, and his hardened manhood sprang right into her face. It surprised Takara causing her to back up a little. Kiba chuckled saying, "It's ok Takara it won't bite why don't you touch it."

Kiba just loved the view from his angle he watched as she timidly stroked his manhood. The sight was absolutely beautiful her breasts moving as her delicate fingers moved along his length. The pleasure started to become too much for Kiba so he asked, "Suck on it please."

Takara moved closer to him, and timidly licked it first realizing it was nice so she slowly stuck it in her mouth. She moved her tongue around finding out what made Kiba moan. Takara started moving her head up, and down the shaft making Kiba grab the back of her head, and rub it. Takara started out very slowly she got the hint she wasn't going fast enough when Kiba's hips started moving back, and forth in rhythm with her. Takara picked up speed until Kiba exploded into her mouth she was completely surprised by his hot seed entering her mouth she definitely didn't like the taste but at the same time she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Kiba chuckled from the expression on Takara's face, and said, "It's alright love you can spit it out if you don't like it."

Takara did exactly as he said as he returned from his bathroom with a cup of water for her to drink. Once Takara drank some water Kiba pulled off her skirt, and panties. Kiba runs his hands up her thighs, and gently parts her legs. He runs his finger up, and down the outside of Takara's womanhood. He secretly is glad he marked her first the smell of her wetness plus her sent along with the mating mark is over powering. Kiba does a test lick of her womanhood causing her to shift her body from the sudden warmth. Kiba spreads the lips licking between them while rubbing Takara's clit causing her to moan.

Kiba dives his tongue into her womanhood while sucking on her clit until Takara grabs his head, and push him into her hot core. Kiba licks, and suck more as she reaches her release then he laps up all of her cum. Kiba moves up saying, "You taste delicious."

Kiba rubs the tip of his now throbbing manhood against the lips of Takara's womanhood. Now Kiba can't stand to wait any more, and drives right into her womanhood he pauses at the sound of her scream of pain, and the look on her face. Now he's worried, and asks, "Do you want me to stop?"

Takara gathers herself saying, "No Kiba this is normal I'll be fine. Just try to be gentle with me please."

For a moment Kiba had forgotten Takara was still a virgin. He waited for her to adjust to his size, and then started a painfully slow pace. He was concerned until her face started to show signs of pleasure. Takara asked, "Faster please Kiba."

Kiba happily obeyed by increasing his speed that slow pace was killing him. He grabbed Takara's legs, and pulled her close wrapping them around his waist. Takara felt pain again from the new depth he was exploring but it soon return to feeling good causing her to moan. When Kiba heard Takara moan he increased his speed, and how hard he was moving. Takara gripped his shoulders, and started kissing until she bit into his neck. Upon being bitten Kiba spilled his seed into her biting Takara at the same time causing Takara to cum. Kiba now soft laid next to Takara pulling her close cuddling with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Kiba woke up, and stroked his mates hair tenderly he went to get up, and as he did he noticed blood on the sheets. He rushed out of his room forgetting he was still undressed rushing to his mom. Kiba said in a panic, "There is blood in the bed that belongs to Takara."

Tsume replies, "Son that's normal for a girls first time, and son next time get dressed first."

Kiba blushed, and rushed back to his room totally embarrassed. He quietly climbed back into bed hoping not to wake her up. Takara asked, "Where did you go without clothes Kiba?"

Kiba turned real red saying, "I was worried about you, and forgot to put them back on."

Takara kissed him softly groaning since she moved to do it. Kiba asked concern written all over his face, "Are you all right?"

Takara smiled, and cuddled into him replying, "I'm fine just a little sore from last night its normal." Kiba held Takara gently saying, "You should go to the hot springs it will help you feel better."

Takara rubbed his chest saying, "I'd rather just cuddle with you today." Kiba smirk saying, "I'd rather make love to my mate all day."

Takara blush saying, "I'd love to but a little later." Kiba groans at the later part until she adds, "If you're a good boy that won't be much longer."

Kiba pins Takara under him, and asks, "What if I'm a bad boy?" Takara replies winking, "Well then I'd have to punish you Kiba."

Several hours later both Takara, and Kiba were dressed Naruto was there to hand them keys to a home in family housing. They both started moving in, and soon were living in their new home.

**~ Three Months Later ~ **

Takara was making dinner for herself, and Kiba who had trained, and sleeping at home since it was closer to the training grounds, and he was preparing for a mission. As Takara was cooking she felt light-headed, and dizzy. Takara sat down at the table for a moment to get the room to stop spinning. She figured it's because she was working hard to make sure everything was perfect for when Kiba returned tonight.

Takara even bought something special for the bedroom tonight the very thought of it had her heart racing. Takara went back to working on dinner not wanting it to burn she turned off the stove. Takara was suddenly grabbed from behind with her mouth covered unfortunately Takara was having a dizzy spell at the time, and the excitement caused her to black out. Before her world went black Takara cursed the fact that she had let Osaka go with Akamaru, and Kiba. When Takara finally woke up she was in a strange room. When in walked an all too familiar face "Raiden" she asked.

Raiden replies, "In the flesh." Takara backs up some saying, "I thought Kiba, and Tsume got rid of you."

Raiden chuckles saying, "They did chase me away but you look so much sexier after my dog bit you I couldn't resist taking you back to my home."

Takara glares at him saying, "You won't have me I'm Kiba's mate." Raiden chuckles replying, "I'm aware of that I'm also aware you are carrying his pups."

Takara is shocked as he turns saying, "I suggest you eat I'm sending your mate a demand letter, and if he doesn't comply I will be claiming you, and those pups."

Little did Raiden, or Kiba know Takara had been training with his mother she wasn't great yet but all Takara needed to do was escape. She took survey of the room she was in, and found a small window that Takara could get thru if she tried. Takara looked out the window only to find a large pack of wolves patrolling the grounds. Takara knew it would take time to come up with, and escape plan if an escape was even possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Takara had gotten Raiden to tell her about the fight between him, Kiba, and Tsume admitting he, and Iwa had changed shapes, and he barely escaped with his life as a dog but they had killed Iwa. Takara came out of her room, and asked, "Can I go outside to read?"

Raiden shows Takara to a bench, and sternly says, "Don't even think about escape I have ordered them to kill." Takara sighs replying, "I won't" she just hopes that the wind that is blowing is heading towards the leaf village.

**~ Back in The Leaf Village ~**

Kiba has received the demand letter, and is pacing back and forth real ticked off. Kiba growls, "How dare he take my mate!"

Tsume says, "Don't worry Kiba, Naruto is getting a team together she will be home before the pups are born."

Osaka started pacing up, and down saying, "I can smell her." Kiba was excited but waited for the large team that Naruto had assigned to appear they all took off following Osaka to where Takara was.

**~ Back With Takara ~**

**~ Three Months Later ~**

Every day Takara would sit outside to read. Takara had managed to keep Raiden from taking her as a mate by telling him it would cause her to miscarry, and then Kiba wouldn't give him what he wanted. Takara sighed because since her stomach had grown so much she knew there was no way for her to escape now. Takara was starting to lose hope until she saw a white dog moving thru the trees. Raiden grabbed Takara, and pulled her inside saying, "It seems Kiba is here for you, and his pups. So I want you inside where he can't get you."

He locks Takara in her room after several hours she hears a faint tap on the window so she open it. Shikamaru slips into Takara's room quietly he whispers, "You know that wasn't a smart thing to do."

Takara replies in a whisper, "Why am I going to get into more trouble than I am now?" Shikamaru says softly, "I guess not. So what is security like here so I can report back, and we can plan a rescue?"

Takara replies softly, "It's just Raiden, and the pack of wolves no one else is here." Shikamaru smirks saying, "This should make things a little easier."

Takara asks, "What about me I'm sure he will use me as a shield should you attack." Shikamaru replies, "Could you get a minor injury so a medic needs to see you?"

Takara says, "Yes I could but who are you going to sneak in he knows the members of the leaf village." Shikamaru replies, "Don't worry about it I have a plan" then he takes off out the window.

Takara walks over to close the window he left open when it fell on her hand she screamed in pain causing Raiden to rush in. Raiden asks, "What's going on in here?"

Takara replies, "I was trying to open the window because it was warm in here. But all the way was too much, and the glass hit my hand while I was trying to fix it."

Raiden looks at Takara's hand, and says, "I'll get a medic to look at that first thing tomorrow." Takara wraps her hand as Raiden leaves, and goes to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Raiden entered the room the next morning with a medic following behind him. Raiden said, "Here she is be sure to rid her body of those pups too while you're at it I have no need for them anymore."

The medic replies, "I understand sir I'll carry out your orders right away sir."

Takara backs up to the far corner of the room as Raiden smirks, and leaves the room. As soon as Raiden is long gone the medic transforms into Sakura. She says "let me see your hand."

Takara shows Sakura her hand saying, "It's stopped bleeding already."

Sakura puts her hand on Takara's stomach saying, "Kiba has been worried about you, and them."

Takara rubs her belly, and asks, "How many are there I know it's more than one." Sakura giggles saying, "There are three, and they're all healthy."

Takara smiles, and asks, "What do we do now?" Sakura replies, "We wait until the special knock then it's safe to leave, and I protect you until then."

After several hours the door breaks open showing a very panicked Kiba. Takara rushes over, and hug him saying, "I've missed you."

Kiba takes in a deep breath as he holds Takara close Kiba growls out, "Did he touch you?"

Takara replies, "No he didn't Kiba I wouldn't let him." Kiba sighed asking, "How about the baby?"

Takara smiles putting his hand on her stomach saying, "They are fine Kiba."

Kiba asks shocked, "They!" Takara giggle replying, "Sakura says there are three in here."

Kiba drops to his knees, and nuzzled Takara's stomach saying, "I've missed so much." Takara asks ,"Kiba is it safe to go home?"

Kiba replies, "Yes it is Raiden is dead, and the wolf pack outside has left." Kiba carries Takara all the way home bridal style.

The next three months were a combination of pleasure, and pain. Mainly because Kiba wouldn't leave Takara alone for a second either he was mating with her, or fiercely protecting her. Takara walked to the couch next to Kiba quietly saying, "It's time to go to the hospital."

Kiba shot up real quick, and asked, "Are you sure?" Takara looked down at the floor, and said, "This puddle on the floor says I am."

Kiba picked Takara up, and rushed her over to the hospital. Once Takara was in her room Kiba held Takara's hand throughout the entire labor, and delivery. Takara delivered each child however after the second one Kiba fainted on the floor. Once he came back around Takara was holding all three kids in her arms. Kiba smiled, and asked, "So what do we have here?"

Takara replied, "We have two sons, and a daughter Kiba." He grinned from ear to ear saying, "You have made me the happiest man alive."

**The End**


End file.
